someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
One
I..... Can’t remember what happened that night. I was alone, in the bar, drinking a couple of beers, and watching the world go by. Nothing else. What happened? All I seem to remember was that, and one more thing.... a man walked into the bar. I think I remember a bit more, mentioning that man. He was a friendly bloke, probably in his 30's. He ordered 2 cokes and sat by me, and asked me: "Sir, what is your name?" which was usual. I replied "Morgan.... why did you ask?" but he ignored what I said. The only thing he took in, was my name. I remember seeing him writing on a piece of paper, slowly. I stood up and tried to take a peek, but he turned his paper away, as if he doesn't want me to look. So, I acknowledged his privacy and sat down, finishing my beer. When he stopped writing, he turned to me. He asked: "Morgan, is it?" and I nodded. He then turns away, drinking his coke, very slowly. "Well, nice to meet you, Morgan, but I have one request." I just stayed quiet, waiting for him to ask. "Can you take this paper, and deliver it to the local post-office?" he requested. "Sure, I will do it, but, what is your name?" I ask. He doesn't say. He gives me the piece of paper, and tells me to not open it. "If you do, oh ho ho ho, you are in deep shit!" he laughs. So, I approached the door, and went off to the post office. I was worried, because of his context of the way he was speaking. So, I walked on, being the one who does an errand for somebody I don't know. I was truly curious of that paper. It was scrunched up, and torn a little, which had my temptation going. I can't resist being nosey, so even though it was against the man's will, I opened that letter. Man, stupid was I. The note had nothing to be worth reading. So, I popped it back into the envelope, and walked on. As I walked on, I heard, "Morgan..." whispered very quietly. I thought it was the wind boggling with my mind, following the fact that it was windy. I just forgot what I heard, and arrived at the post-office. I went in, and the mailman was standing by one of the post boxes. I put in the letter, and walked back to the bar, in the blistering wind. "Mooooorgan...." I heard again. I thought to myself "Why does cold weather boggle my mind?!" and kept walking on. I got back to the bar, and the bloke was pissed off. "I told you, do NOT open the letter, you twat!" he shouted. Wait, how did he see me opening that letter?? I have no idea. "Sir, can you explain the reason why my name was mentioned very quietly on the streets?" I desperately asked. "You opened that letter, that's all it matters!" he yelled. I backed away, and ran out the bar, to my house, about a few hundred yards away. I got through the door, and laid on my sofa, panicking. Something grabbed my arm while I was laying in terror, and yanked me. "Oh god... oh god..." I cried out with a sigh... I looked down at what grabbed me, and saw my dog, yanking my arm, for possibly food. Ugh.... I was so startled about a paw. So, I grabbed the dog bowl, and put in the dinner for my dog, happily eating away. I went to my bedroom and sat down on my chair, to go on the PC. I went on, and visited a website I use often, so I looked on what was going on. "Moooooooooorrrrgan......" I heard again. I hesitated, looking behind me. So, I logged off my PC, and went downstairs to pet my dog. "Things are going to be okay........ They will!" I kept saying to myself. It was no use, my feelings were getting tenser and agitated. I went to look for something to eat, as it usually calms my nerves. I only had 2 biscuits, so I sat down, and sighed. Then, I felt something bony touching my skin, very softly. I got very unsettled straightaway, and flailed my body in panic. I was grabbed very hard, and yanked. This wasn't my dog. It was something else. Something I dare say what it was. A hole opened on my floor, and I was yanked in, very fast. I cried for help as I fell into the depths of a white room. My dog barked and barked, and my floor of the house was sealed up. "Son, what did I say?" I heard deep inside my head. I knew that voice. It was that 30 year old man. "I honestly warned you.... I mean, seriously?! You had to, didn't you? Time to pay for your consequences, young man!" "It's just a letter that is blank! What is the harm?!" I yelled. "Heh heh. The harm is, you're done!" I heard. "In fact, you're about to DIE!" I sobbed heavily. It scared me. I want to live, not die..... I remember this much. It has been ages, and I have to get used to be that having to know it's just me and nothing. In fact, you can call me One. I don't care. What happened next, you will have to decide for yourself. You can torture me by any way possible. Be the creative person, as long as I die by that torture. But, I warn you. Don't become One. Written by WildViper009 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life